baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Newton
Baby Newton is a fanmade Baby Einstein video. It was released in March 30, 2002 and Released again in October 30, 2004. And released again in July 12, 2008 For A 5th or 10th Anniversary with different segments. It is featured for a 28 minute video. Segments # Baby Newton # Warning Screen # Isaac The Lion draws a clown that you're gonna see. # Title Screen. # I Know My Shapes by Jack Moss/Callie Moore. # Circle. # Pavlov likes to roll the balls, then Quacker, Isaac, Oinky, Easter, Neighton ambushed by a barrage of them. # CGI Clown walks to a purple circle, using as a hula hoop. # Music Video: Circles. # The blue live-action crayon swings on a rope of Tarzan style, then falling. But he looks kind of angry and runs away from the rope. # Square. # Flossy builds a blocks. # CGI clown walks to a green square, like a jack-in-the-box, turns the crank, and another clown pops out of it. # Music Video: Squares. # The red CGI crayon uses a black CGI crayon to draw a hole on the ground, then they both dive into it. # Oval. # Oinky The Pig watches the green circle bounce on a sky background. Oinky tries to stretch the green circle into an oval, then she fails two times. Easter The Bunny comes to Oinky, then she comes to help her then they both make the green circle into an oval. # CGI clown walks to a yellow oval mirror, combing the hair five times. # Music Video: Ovals. # The green CGI crayon does a tap dance, then the cane pulls him off screen. # Rectangle. # Neighton The Horse walks to a door. He answers it, but nobody is dare. He leaves away, then hearing a doorbell. He opens the door, and it could not see anybody dare. angry, he runs away. Neighton hears a knock again, looking at the door, knocking Neighton gasping and angry again, then Wellington The Cow appears with a noisemaker and party hat, followed by Pavlov The Dog with a pinwheel, then Isaac The Lion comes out with purple streamers, and a Oinky The Pig with birthday cake and Misty The Mouse with balloons. Neighton closes the door, laughing and running away. # CGI clown walks to red rectangle, opening the songbook, playing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" by Mozart, rather known as the ABC song, and Baa Baa Black Sheep. # Music Video: Rectangles. # The wind-up blue, pink and orange plastic walks, then stops, then it continues walking. # The orange, blue, black, red and green CGI crayon plays tag with a yellow one. # Triangle. # Isaac walks to a glitter background. He tries to blow at it three times. When it did not go away, when he uses a fan to reveal a triangle suddenly a pig drives in the tractor. # CGI clown walks to a blue triangle, using a trampoline. # Music Video: Triangles. # The yellow CGI crayon hops on a large purple hopping stick. # Shapes review. # I Know My Shapes by Jack Moss/Callie Moore again. # Shapes knock down, laughing again, blinking twice. # Closing credits. Trivia *Also, in October 30, 2004, Jack Moss from 2002 version singing is replaced by Callie Moore singing instead. *Some things in this Movie are on the Numbers and shapes discovery cards. *This was Wellighton's first appearance, he'd later appear in Mozart, Beethoven, Galileo, Numbers Nursery, Meet The Orchestra, First Moves, Discovering Shapes *This is the first video to have kids, but only CGI with clown and crayons. *In Video Tutorial, they didn't have Bard on the screen from the VHS version. *These CGI Crayons have six, and they have five shapes. *On the back of the cover, there's some pictures with Isaac with some crayons before starting to draw a clown, then a CGI Clown with some shapes, and the Quercetti Kaleidogears toy with Porcupine Walker toy by Petra Toys. Characters * Issac The Lion circle, rectangle, and triangle sketch * Neighton The Horse and rectangle sketch * Wellington The Cow sketch * Easter The Bunny and oval sketch * Oinky The Pig rectangle and triangle sketch * Misty The Mouse sketch * Pavlov The Dog and rectangle sketch * Quacker The Duck sketch * Flossy The Flamingo sketch * Benjamin The CGI Shape Clown a human * CGI Crayons green, black, red, yellow, orange * CGI Shape Singers Know My Shapes sketch Shapes #circle - hula hoop #square - jack-in-the-box #oval - mirror #rectangle - songbook #triangle - trampoline Puppet Shows * Play Ball! * Wooden Blocks * Duck Friends * Knock! Knock! Who's There? * When Pigs Drive Category:Movies Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2008 Category:Videos Category:CGI Shapes Category:2014 Category:Families Category:1975